Xiao Hu
Xiao Hu (Zāmieq "Power" in Godspeak) is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. He is a major character in the Infinity Wars. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 27987 BC' Xiao Hu was created on December 21, 27987 BC, alongside Da Yang, in an unknown part of the Omniverse. The two were created by the All to both aid in the search for the pieces of the Infinity Staff and be his pupils. Da Yang was willing to obey his father, while Xiao Hu was not as keen on obedience as his brother. The All taught both of them everything there was to know about the creation and split of the Omniverse and urged them to gather the pieces of the Staff. '27987 BC–1974' Both Da Yang and Xiao Hu carried out their given objective for many years, though for different goals. Da Yang wanted to bring the pieces together so that he can help converge the Omniverse, while Xiao Hu wanted to use the unified staff for his own objectives. Xiao Hu's intentions were for power, while Da Yang's intentions were for peace. Xiao Hu first confronted humanity in 7267 BC, well after his brother. At first, the humans had thought Xiao Hu was Da Yang, though he insisted, "I'm nothing like that spineless fool known as Da Yang, for I am superior to him." Xiao Hu demanded worship and sacrifices in his name, and he used threats of eating the humans to scare them into submission. Da Yang caught wind of this when one of the humans prayed for him to save them. Da Yang confronted Xiao Hu both in anger and confusion. Da Yang demanded to know why Xiao Hu was terrorizing them, to which Xiao Hu replied, "These humans are weak and need a more sufficient leader to follow. I am their perfect leader, whereas you care too much about them to assume leadership." Da Yang responded, "I do not seek for leadership; I seek the Staff for our father the All, which is what you're supposed to be doing. Instead, you're laying waste to these precious lives that you demean as being weak and insipid." Xiao Hu scoffed at his brother and said, "Your father should have graced you with less cowardice." Da Yang shouted at him, "And our father should have graced you with a heart!" Enraged, Xiao Hu began to fight him, while Da Yang defended himself and the humans. The two fought for a while before the All came to break up the fight. The All said, "What is the meaning of this? Who caused this skirmish?" Xiao Hu said, "It was I, father. I started it. That spineless waste of life you call Da Yang refused to take advantage of these pitiful humans." Da Yang replied, "Take advantage! Is that what you call this terrorism of yours?" The All interjected, "That's enough!" The two were quiet. The All looked to Xiao Hu and said, "Oh, dear son, while I do appreciate your honest admittance, this is not what I have taught you and your brother to do. You are supposed to search for the Staff, yet here you are searching for trouble." The All then looked to Da Yang and said, "As for you, dear son, you should also be searching for the Staff. While I appreciate your readiness to protect these humans, you have to learn that not every human can be saved." The All said to both of them, "I will not tolerate these feuds. You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves. If either one of you should cause any further conflicts, the instigator will indeed face punishment." Da Yang said, "I am truly sorry, father. I will not cross you again." Xiao Hu was silent, though he did have a slight look of remorse. The All then departed. Xiao Hu said to his brother, "I'll leave you to your vices. You aren't worthy of my anger." Xiao Hu then departed. He would stay away from Earth from that point onwards. '1974–2019' Many years later, in 1974, a shard of the Tesseract appeared before Xiao Hu. He immediately grasped it, though he found himself trapped inside of it with his brother. The two eventually wound up merged into the body of Tony Stark. Xiao Hu became a part of Stark's personality, although he could manifest himself whenever Stark gathered immense energy within himself with anger. Xiao Hu was able to become independent again during the 2015 Convergence. Afterwards, he was discovered by Devil Hulk and placed into the Army of Titans under Devil Hulk's Resistance. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' During the Infinity War, Xiao Hu worked directly alongside Thanos as a member of his Army of Titans. as he prepares to imprison the Resistance. Xiao Hu faces punishment from his father.]] Xiao Hu was imprisoned along with the Resistance at the end of the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. Before this, the All said to Xiao Hu, "Now is the time for your punishment, my son." Xiao Hu begged, "Father! I beg, I plead, that you forgive me! Don't put me, your own son, through this punishment! I will atone!" Nevertheless, the All replied, "You will have a surplus of time to atone for your treacheries. Until then, I do not forgive you." 'In Alternative Timelines' ''Dystopia 2031 In ''Dystopia 2031, Xiao Hu is one of the commanders of the Upper Regime. Powers and Abilities *Flight *Pyrokinesis *Transfiguration **Human form Personality Xiao Hu is defiant and hotheaded, and he demands respect and worship from those he deems inferior to himself. He is most hungry for power. Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Trivia *Gilbert lifted the name Xiao Hu from the film Infra-Man, a Hong Kong sci-fi movie released in 1975 that Gilbert had liked as a child. Xiao Hu was the name of a secondary character who was the younger brother of Mei Mei, Professor Liu Ying De's daughter. Category:Characters Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Members of Devil Hulk's Resistance Category:Children of the All Category:Students of the All Category:Dragons Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Members of the New Resistance